fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Zang van IJs: Hoofdstuk 4
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 4 "Vospoot, kom op." klonk Modderstreep's stem achter de heuvel. Vospoot miauwde; "Ja!" en rende achter zijn mentor aan. "We zijn bijna bij Windterritorium. Vanuit daar vertrekken wij met de WindClanleerlingen naar Rivierterritorium, waar we doorheen trekken om naar de Maangrot in het Maanveld te gaan." Vospoot knikte en probeerde het te onthouden."Daar zie ik WindClankatten." zei hij met halfdichtgeknepen ogen. "Jep!" zei Modderstreep. In de verte kwamen drie katten aanrennen. Disteldoorn kwam aanlopen, met zijn leerling Papaverpoot en een gestreepte leerling die Vospoot niet kende. "Dat is Beukpoot." miaude Modderstreep."Je kent Papaverpoot en Disteldoorn wel." Vospoot knikte, en al gauw bereikten de WindClankatten hen. "Hallo, Disteldoorn en leerlingen." miauwde Modderstreep beleefd. "Ook hallo. Wie is je leerling, Modderstreep?" antwoordde de grijs-witte WindClankrijger. "Dit is Vospoot, de zoon van Meidoornlicht en Roggevlam." vertelde Vospoot's mentor. "Ah." zei Disteldoorn."Ik zie het. Hij heeft de ogen van zijn moeder." Modderstreep knikte. "Zullen we?" vroeg Beukpoot aarzelend. De krijgers knikten zwijgend en de vier katten zetten richting naar Rivierterritorium en de bossen die te zien waren. "Hey," zei Papaverpoot. Ze kwam naast Vospoot lopen, een glimp van nieuwsgierigheid in haar glazen ogen. "Is het waar? Ben jij Meidoornlicht's zoon?" Vospoot knikte."Waarom zou Modderstreep erover liegen?" Papaverpoot haalde haar schouders op en gaf geen antwoord."Ik wist niet eens dat Meidoornlicht kits had." Vospoot knikte."Ze hield het graag voor zichzelf. Ze was een goede moeder." Papaverpoot hield haar kop scheef."Hoe is ze overleden? Niemand vertelde dat ook." Vospoot's vacht rees overeind."Dat zijn jouw zaken niet." zei hij kort. "Sorry." miauwde Papaverpoot schuldbewust."Mijn moeder stierf ook." Vospoot spitste zijn oren."Echt?" vroeg hij. "Ja." knikte Papaverpoot."We waren nog maar net leerlingen toen ze de kraamkamer verdedigde bij een aanval van de DonderClan. Ze werd afgeslacht, ze had nooit mogen sterven. Sindsdien... is het nooit meer goed gekomen met onze familie. Onze moeder was alles voor mij en Beukpoot, we hielden heel veel van haar en ze was geweldig." Vospoot zweeg."Het spijt me van je moeder." murmelde hij. "Dat is jouw schuld niet." glimlachtte Papaverpoot."Het is gewoon... onze vader is nu ziek. Stekelbont." Vospoot legde zijn oren plat."Hopelijk overleeft hij het." "Ja." knikte Papaverpoot."Dat hoop ik ook... vooral Beukpoot heeft er last van, dus probeer ik hem te beschermen." "Dat hoorde ik!" klonk Beukpoot's stem van voorop."Je verdraait alles, lieve zusje van me." Hij knipoogde."Jij bent degene die ik bescherm!" Papaverpoot werd knalrood."Niet waar!" zei ze beledigt. Beukpoot lachtte en kwam bij Vospoot en Papaverpoot lopen."Vospoot hé?" vroeg hij. Vospoot knikte. "Wanneer wordt jij krijger?" Vospoot schudde zijn hoofd."Ik ben nog maar een halve maan leerling... over heel lang dus." Beukpoot grinnikte."Wij worden over een maan krijgers." Papaverpoot giechelde."Nu ik erover nadenk, je bent best groot voor je leeftijd, Vospoot!" Vospoot bloosde."Vind je?" Papaverpoot knikte guitig. "Nou." Er viel een stilte. "Vospoot... nu wij je verteld hebben hoe onze moeder stierf, zou jij kunnen vertellen hoe de jouwe stierf?" Vroeg Beukpoot onwetend. Vospoot zweeg, aarzelend. Ik praat niet graag over mama's dood. Maar hij heeft wel gelijk, zij hebben het immers ook verteld. "Oké." miauwde hij in een zucht."Meidoornlicht was ijverig aan het jagen met Roggevlam, wat krijgers en mijn beste vriendin toen ze verpletterd werd onder vallend rotsen." Papaverpoot hapte naar adem."Ocharme!" riep ze uit."Is je vriendin niet getraumatiseerd voor het leven? Ik bedoel, ze zal nog niet zo oud geweest zijn, toch?" Vospoot glimlachtte bitter."Hazelpoot heeft veel katten zien sterven." zei hij eenvoudig."Ze was vroeger een eenling." "Oh!" zei Papaverpoot."Die leerling! Ja, ze is heel aardig. Ik spreek haar wel eens op Grote Vergaderingen. Dat is toch die kleine zandkleurige poes?" Vospoot knikte."Ja, zij." Beukpoot snorde luid."Je kan zo zien dat zij en die getalenteerde Stormpoot later een koppel gaan worden!" zei hij opgewekt tegen Papaverpoot. De rode poes knikte vurig."Ja, ze is dolverliefd op hem, dat kan ik zien in haar ogen. En Stormpoot mag haar ook ontzettend hard, al lijkt het soms helemaal niet zo!" Ze lachtte. Beukpoot grijnsde. Vospoot keek geschrokken naar de WindClanleerlingen. Zijn Hazelpoot en Stormpoot verliefd op elkaar?? Waarom wist ik dat niet?! Het schokte hem meer dan hij had gedacht, en een ijzige klomp hoopte zich op in zijn maag. Hij dacht dat Hazelpoot niet meer verliefd was op Stormpoot, dat die alleen maar een dolle liefde was geweest die de grijze leerling nooit had beantwoord. Toen Hazelpoot nog kleiner en naïever was. "Kijk, daar is het Maanveld!" riep Modderstreep voorop. Hij had een vriendschappelijk gesprek gehad met Disteldoorn, maar dat hadden ze afgesloten zodra het Maanveld in zich kwam. Het was al laat geworden, zag Vospoot. Hij had niet eens gemerkt dat ze zo lang hadden gewandelt, helemaal door Rivierterritorium en naar dat gigantische woud. Plots klonk er een kreetje. Papaverpoot stommelde en viel op de grond. "Auw!" riep ze uit. Vospoot draaide zich om en Beukpoot hurkte neer bij zijn zus, zijn ogen bezorgd glinsterend."Gaat het?" vroeg hij geschrokken. "Nee!" snauwde Papaverpoot."Dat zie je toch wel?!" Haar voorpoot was opengehaald aan een lange doorntak. Bloed sijpelde eroverheen. Vospoot hoorde Beukpoot tegen zijn zus prevelen, maar hij kon het niet volledig horen. "...echt geen goed moment, vooral door je..." was het enige wat hij kon opmaken. "Ik overleef het wel!" zei Papaverpoot geïrriteerd. Ze had niet veel geduld, merkte Vospoot, maar dat was ook niet zo'n verrassing. Veel WindClankatten waren kordaat en hadden alles graag simpel en snel, zonder al te veel bijkomstigheden. Beukpoot was dan wel weer geduldiger en rustiger. "Goed, loop maar en houdt die poot van de grond." zei Disteldoorn. Zijn ogen glansden fel van bezorgdheid en Vospoot vroeg zich af waarom iedereen zo'n drama maakte over één enkele snee. Hij was niet eens zo diep. Zelf was hij al erger gewond geweest en toen had zelfs Hazelpoot zich niet zo overdreven gedragen. "Vospoot, help je?" vroeg Beukpoot. Vospoot knikte en de patrouille zette zich verder door het laatste stuk bos. Net voor ze rand bereikten zakte Papaverpoot zwaar hijgend ineen. Haar poot was nog steeds niet gestopt met bloeden. Het viel Vospoot nu pas op dat ze magerder was dan Beukpoot en Disteldoorn, zelfs voor een WindClankat. Was er iets mis met haar? Ze zou wel gewoon mager zijn, besloot Vospoot, want ook Hyacintvlam was voor haar zwangerschap zeer dun geweest. En Papaverpoot leed vast ook onder het verlies van haar familie. "Ik kan niet meer..." kreunde Papaverpoot. Ze ging half liggen en kneep haar ogen halfdicht. "Ik blijf wel." zei Beukpoot."Jullie kunnen verdergaan, dan... dan blijf ik wel bij mijn zusje. We hoeven niet naar de Maangrot te gaan." hij glimlachte droevig. "Nee," zei Vospoot besloten."Ik blijf. We hebben Disteldoorn en Modderstreep nodig om ons veilig te stellen in de Maangrot, dus ik blijf wel." Beukpoot glimlachte, ontzettend dankbaar. "Ik heb een idee..." zei Papaverpoot aarzelend."We kunnen twee keer gaan. Eerst kunnen Beukpoot en Disteldoorn gaan en wanneer mijn wond wat beter is kan ik met Vospoot en Modderstreep gaan." Modderstreep knikte. "Goed idee, Papaverpoot!" zei Disteldoorn."Dat doen we." Vospoot knikte en ging zitten bij de rode poes. "Zo, ga alvast maar." miauwde Modderstreep tegen Disteldoorn en Beukpoot. De katers knikten en draafden naar de holte toe waar de ingang naar Maangrot lag. Het werd donkerder en later naarmate de maan hoger oprees, en na een tijdje kwamen Beukpoot en Disteldoorn terug opduiken uit de kuil in de grond. Beukpoot's ogen straalden."Het was geweldig!" ratelde hij tegen zijn zusje zodra hij de andere katten bereikte."Er was mega veel licht en het was er ijzig koud en ik meende zelfs ijs te voelen, dus toen werd ik plots wakker en ik bevond me op zo'n groot veld en toen zag ik mama! Het was fantastisch, ik heb haar zelfs gesproken!" Zijn ogen straalden. Papaverpoot glimlachte enthousiast."Ik ga ook!" Vastberaden sprong ze overeind. Bloed spatte uit haar gewonde poot op de rotsen. "Oei!" zei ze. "Ik heb spinrag gevonden." miauwde Beukpoot trots. Hij overhandigde het aan zijn zusje. Vospoot wou aanbieden het spinrag op haar wond te plaatsen, maar tot zijn verbazing wikkelde Papaverpoot het met een verbazingwekkende bedrevenheid zelf rond de snee en al gauw stopte het bloed met opwellen. "Waarom duurde dat zo lang?" miauwde Vospoot vragend toen ze dichterbij de kuil kwamen. "Ik heb een bloedziekte." bekende Papaverpoot."Mijn bloed kan niet stollen zonder hulp van spinrag of speciale zeldzame kruiden die alleen Ochtendgoud kan vinden." Vospoot slaakte een meelevend geluidje."Dat is lastig. Kon je daarom zo goed overweg met die spinrag?" Papaverpoot knikte."Eerst twijfelde Duifster of ik überhaupt krijger kon worden, maar mama drong aan en dus is het me gelukt het tot leerling te schoppen. Alleen overbeschermt iedereen in de Clan me. Ze vinden me schattig omdat ik zwak ben en daarom hebben ze de neiging me te behandelen als een klein zusje. Ik kan nooit meedoen aan een gevecht of gevechtstraining, en ook wordt ik bijna nooit op patrouilles uitgestuurd. Het is een rotleven." Vospoot haalde zijn schouders op."Misschien beter dan compleet genegeerd worden door je beperking." Papaverpoot gromde, niet bepaald instemmend."Jij zult het natuurlijk niet begrijpen, maar er is nog iets veel ergers." Vragend hield Vospoot zijn kop schuin."Vertel." "Ik kan nooit kittens krijgen omdat ik zou doodgaan door het bloedverlies." zei Papaverpoot ongelukkig."En ik wil niets liever dan moeder worden en veel kleine kittens opvoeden tot mooie sterke katten." Modderstreep maakte een geluidje."Je kunt toch ook intrekken in de kraamkamer en voor de kittens van andere moederkatten zorgen?" stelde hij voor. Papaverpoot schudde haar kop."Dat is niet hetzelfde." De drie katten gleden dieper de kuil in en kropen in een diepe, tochtende rotsgleuf. "Nu gewoon rechtdoor en dan komen we uit in de Maangrot." meldde Modderstreep. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 3 ���� Hoofdstuk 5 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Zang van IJs